


How long has it been since you’ve slept

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	How long has it been since you’ve slept

Pepper stood by the doorway and watched her husband, Tony was hunched over one of his work bench staring at a photo in his hands. Pepper gave a sad sigh and walked slowly towards him.

“How long as it been since you slept” she said softly, running a hand over his shoulders resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine Pep,” Tony replied his hands tightening on the photo frame.

“I never said you weren’t, but you need to sleep. This won’t bring him back,” she said sadly her voice catching in her throat as she looked down at the photo in his hands. Their child. Peter.

“If I could just find a…” Tony started, but stopped when Pepper snatched the frame out of his hands.

“I need you to stop.” Pepper said anger seeping into her voice. “I can’t…our son is gone and we need to move on.”

Tony grabbed the frame back from her and slammed it down on the work bench hard enough for the glass to crack and rounded on Pepper.

“And how do we do that?! He was our son Pepper!” He yelled.

“you dknt think I know that! I carried him! I gave birth to him! I held him when he cried!” Pepper yelled, her lips trembling.

"And I was the one that held him when he turned to dust in my arms! I was the one that had him under my finger nails and in my hair! I held him when he turned to nothing! When he begged me to save him!" Tony yelled back. Pepper broke. 

"And you never let me forget it. I wasn't there, I didnt get to hold him or comfort him. My baby boy and you won't let me forget it. I need to forgot it, it hurts too much Tony!" She screams. 

"So you want to forget him?!" Tony yells back. 

"Don't say that. Don"t you dare." Pepper says, "Dont you dare" 

She picks up the broken frame, a tear runs down her face as she runs her finger over the teenager in the photo. Looking back up she looks at Tony, he is avoiding her eye line, staring off at the suits that line the walls. She noticed that he is crying. She puts the frame back down gently and wraps her arms around her husband, he curls in on himself and the pair fall apart.


End file.
